UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR
by Aliena Cullen
Summary: Contest SLN: En el pasado no pudo ser, pero el presente les trae una nueva oportunidad para amar. OS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este OS me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la Magnifica S. Meyer.**

"**Contest : Sintiendo la Navidad"**

**Titulo: "Una segunda oportunidad para amar"**

**Penname: Aliena Cullen**

**Summary: Contest SLN: En el pasado no pudo ser, pero el presente les trae una nueva oportunidad para amar.**

**Pareja a trabajar: Edward y Bella**

**Numero de palabras: 6.385**

**Imagen utilizada: nº 20 "Triste en vísperas"**

**Canción utilizada: All I want for Christmas is you"**

**Frase utilizada: nº 4 La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar… para siempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<strong>

**Bella Pov**

—Diga

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, estaba preparándome una taza de chocolate.

—Y Claire

—Jacob ha pasado a por ella hace un rato. Ya sabes se la ha llevado a pasar la bendita noche de Nochebuena y el día Navidad junto a su familia y como yo ya no soy bien recibida …ni falta que me hace.

—¿Y ha sido capaz de dejarte sola sin la niña para pasar estos días?

—Sí, ya sabes que en esa casa el día de Navidad es sagrado. Todo el mundo tiene que reunirse en torno a su majestad la madre, llueva, truene, o caiga quien caiga. Ellos nunca tuvieron en cuenta que yo tuviese otra familia y que esta me presionase, debo decir en este caso que con razón. Jake siempre me decía que había más días en Navidad que ese era para pasarlo con su madre, ya sabes…

—Pero nunca creí que fuera tan cabrón como para dejarte sola sin la niña en una fecha como hoy.

—Yo tampoco creí que fuera capaz de hacerme muchas cosas y ya ves… aunque yo tampoco fui una santa ya sabes que yo…

—Bella cuando una relación de pareja no funciona la culpa no solo es de uno es de los dos y por lo que me has contado…

—Alice, el al principio era comprensivo conmigo y bueno…con mi problema pero tras la depresión que cogí por culpa de lo de mis padres, cuando le negué…

—Bella no me extraña que se lo negarás, lo que me extraña es que no lo hicieras antes. Según tu nunca lo disfrutaste, te hacía daño, nunca se preocupó de prepararte para que le recibieras, iba besaba el santo y ya… solo le preocupaba su propia satisfacción.

—Eso es cierto, la verdad es que nunca lo disfrute, me hacía daño, mucho daño y después… las veces que intentaba hablar con él. Nunca admitió su parte de culpa, toda era mía según él. Aun recuerdo los insultos, las malas caras, las humillaciones por las que me hizo pasar, todas esas mujeres llamando a su móvil con la patética excusa de que eran compañeras de trabajo… pero es que yo tampoco se lo puse nada fácil.

—Bella tú has asumido tu parte de culpa, ¿lo ha hecho él? Jamás, según él es la víctima inocente ¡menuda inocencia!

—En fin Alice, lo pasado, pasado está, me gustaría no volver a verle ni hablarle más pero está Claire, si vieras con que mala leche se la ha llevado hoy de casa, ni siquiera ha preguntando donde y como iba a pasar estos dos días y de nada ha servido que le dijera que estaba sola, poco le ha importado de hecho me he sentido estúpida al decírselo. Por un momento he llegado a creer que se apiadaría de mí, pero…ya ves.

—Bella, ni la Nochebuena ni la Navidad, las pasarás sola –dijo mi amiga muy resuelta –te vendrás a casa, ya he hablado con mis padres. Mi hermano mayor estará allí con su esposa. Rosalie te gustará. Y además mi hermano mediano viene a cenar después de muchos años de no pasar la Navidad en familia, se acaba de divorciar, tiene un hijo pequeño como tu…

—Alice para, para, para, —le dije viendo sus intenciones –no me busques un novio por favor. Yo...no quiero meterme en otra relación sin sentido –dije pensando en aquel chico de ojos verdes que solo había visto una vez en mi adolescencia, el único que me había hecho vibrar, el único que había puesto unas mariposas en mi estómago que se habían marchado con él.

—No digo que te metas en otra relación sin sentido Bella, solo digo que le conozcas…

—Alice…

Está bien, pero tú no pasas ni la Nochebuena, ni el día de Navidad sola, como que me llamo Alice Cullen que no, pasaré por ti mañana sobre las siete para ayudarte a vestir y no se hable más.

Y dicho esto mi amiga colgó, sin darme tiempo a replicar. En realidad cuando Mary Alice Cullen Platt se le metía algo en la cabeza siempre lo conseguía como fuera y al precio que fuese y ella se había empeñado en que no pasara sola esos dos días. Si soy sincera conmigo misma yo tampoco quería hacerlo.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí precisamente en unas fechas como estas. Ella una compradora compulsiva que buscaba un vestido muy especial para ponerse en Nochebuena ya que su ahora novio Jasper iba a cenar por primera vez a su casa aquella noche; yo la nueva vendedora de la tienda de ropa de la cual ella es asidua. Poco a poco fue creciendo una amistad que dura ya un año aunque da la impresión de que la conozco desde siempre.

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa sin Claire. Pegué mí frente a la ventana mientras daba tiempo a que se me hiciera el chocolate. La calle y las tiendas estaban engalanadas para recibir a la Navidad con las típicas bolitas, las luces, los espumillones y un montón de Santa Claus que te saludaban sonriéndo desde las puertas de las tiendas, la gente iba y venía con las prisas propias de esas fechas, todo el mundo parecía más feliz… todos menos yo…

Una navidad más. Una patética, triste, solitaria y estúpida Navidad más. Camine hacia el salón con la taza de cacao caliente en las manos. Puse en marcha el reproductor de CDs donde todavía descansaba el disco de villancicos que Claire había estado escuchando durante toda la tarde anterior y que me había puesto tan triste y melancólica tal, y como seguía en ese momento, el villancico _"__All__I__Want__for__Christmas__is__you__"__,_ lleno de ruido la silenciosa habitación.

_Recuperar el acebo y el muérdago _

_Campanas de plata en una cuerda _

_Si escribiera una carta a Santa Claus _

_Yo pediría una sola cosa _

Yo solo le querría pedir una cosa a Santa Claus: volverle a ver, aunque solo fuera un momento. Seguro que él ya no se acordaba de mí. Posiblemente estaba felizmente casado con una mujer guapa, exitosa, valiente y decidida, aquella que no supe ser en ese momento pero es que era tan joven y mi madre…

Me senté en el sillón a contemplar el estúpido árbol que me había empeñado en adornar junto a Claire en un vano intento de animarme, pero era imposible. El resto del año, mi vida, aunque solitaria, triste y fría, iba pasando gracias a mi hija por la cual me levantaba cada día, pero este sentimiento de soledad y tristeza se acrecentaba en Navidad y mucho más desde hacía un poco más de dos años tras mi divorcio que, aunque me había hecho más libre, también me había hecho darme cuenta de lo sola que realmente me encontraba. Con la mirada puesta en el árbol, la música sonando de fondo, y la imagen de aquellos ojos verdes en mi mente, empecé a evocar mis recuerdos…

No recordaba casi nada de mi infancia y menos mal ya que mí único recuerdo eran las voces y gritos de mis padres, las frecuentes peleas, los enfrentamientos.

Mi adolescencia, sometida a las órdenes y al maltrato psicológico de Renée Swan, una mujer egocéntrica, psicótica y desequilibrada, casi prefiero no recordarla. Vivía con miedo, miedo de todo, miedo de que se enfadara cada vez que yo hacía algo que a ella no le gustaba, miedo a desobedecerla. Lo más gracioso del caso es que con 10 años ya había llegado a la conclusión de que hiciera lo que hiciera y como lo hiciera a Renée Swan, esa señora que se hacía llamar mi madre, siempre le parecería mal.

Mi padre, que decir de mi padre, a estas alturas de la historia no sabría decir si le tengo lastima por vivir sometido a una persona así, o rencor por observar impasible al maltrato psicológico al que estaba siendo sometida.

Pero la cosa se agravó mucho más cuando empecé a tener más o menos amigas y a intentar salir con ellas. Parecía que la molestaba, intentaba malmeterme contra ellas. Ninguna era ni lo suficientemente buena, ni guapa y qué decir de sus padres a los que siempre criticaba. Todos tenían algún defecto pues ella era la mejor, la más buena, la más guapa y dulce. Ni que decir tiene que los domingos por la mañana mientras ellas estaban de paseo, yo tenía que quedarme en casa a limpiar y fregar, ya que mi madre se había pasado toda la semana de juergas con sus amigas pues la casa, según ella, era mi obligación.

Fue en esta época y en uno de mis paseos junto a mis amigas por Central Park cuando le vi. Estaba con un grupo de chicos, pero él se fijo en mí, no sé cómo se fijo pues no era nada del otro mundo y estaba un poco pasada de peso, pero se fijo. Tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos y expresivos que nunca había visto y me enamore inmediatamente de ellos y también de su personalidad dulce, tierna y amable. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, conectamos muy bien y mi cuerpo temblaba solo de oírle. La tensión sexual estaba en el aire flotando entre nosotros y eso que solo teníamos quince años, fue un momento especial, único y maravilloso…hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

—Bella, me has caído muy bien y me gustaría volver a verte, podría invitarte a una coca cola y…

—No sé…yo…no tengo teléfono –dije pensando con pánico en cómo se pondría mi madre si un chico desconocido llamaba a casa.

—Bueno si no tienes móvil, dame un fijo, yo te llamo y…

—No, no será mejor que no –dije asustándome más aún, verás mi madre yo…

—Entiendo, tu madre se enfadaría. No hay problema tengo una hermana, le puedo pedir que…

—No casi será mejor que no –le contesté de nuevo ya si saber que argumento esgrimir sin decir una verdad que a mí misma me avergonzaba reconocer y pensando atemorizada en el tercer grado al que sería sometida si una chica desconocida llamaba a mi casa para quedar. Posiblemente buscaría la manera de que no saliera ese día.

—Como quieras…—me contestó con una gran tristeza y resignación en su voz. Seguro que pensaba que me estaba intentando deshacer de él, pues no estaba interesada.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, con un simple roce que provoco que todo mi cuerpo estallará en miles de fuegos artificiales, sensación que jamás he vuelto a sentir. Nos fuimos separando poco a poco, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, sabiendo que sería la última vez que nos veríamos y luchando al mismo tiempo contra esa sensación.

Años después y a pesar de no haberme olvidado nunca de esos ojos, me casé con Jacob Black, yo creía que lo amaba pero que equivocada estaba. Simplemente fue la solución fácil, cómoda, mi vía de escape para salir de una casa en donde la convivencia cada vez era peor, que digo peor, era insoportable. Jacob era de mi pandilla de amigos, se veía normal que saliera con él, aun así mi madre luchó con uñas y dientes entorpeciendo esa relación, pero me acabe casando mas por terquedad y rebeldía que por verdadero amor. Y fue el peor error que pude haber cometido. Lo único bueno de todo, mi hija Claire, nada más. Jacob no era un mal hombre, los primeros años no fueron malos, pero mi madre seguía en medio, fastidiando, incordiando. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando pretendió hacerle a mi hija lo mismo que había hecho conmigo y tras una agria discusión corté toda relación con ella y que casualidad, al día siguiente era Nochebuena ¿y todavía me preguntan porque odio las navidades?, ¿porque me entristecen?

Creía que las cosas podrían ir mejor entonces pues me sentí libre, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí libre, pero mi matrimonio ya estaba herido de muerte .A raíz de eso cogí una depresión enorme y Jacob, aunque al principio intentó ayudarme, poco a poco fue pasando de mí, sobre todo cuando me negué a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Simplemente es que habían dejado de apetecerme. Bueno realmente nunca las disfrute plenamente, pero en esa etapa de mi vida, simplemente no tenía ganas, me volví frígida, no sé como explicarlo ni que me pasó, sencillamente mi cuerpo se negó, murió.

Unos años después nos divorciamos y que casualidad, faltaba un día para Nochebuena, Nochebuena y Navidad que yo pase sola en mi casa pues Jake se había llevado sin ninguna consideración por su parte, a mi hija para pasar esa noche y el día siguiente con su querida familia para darle a su madre el caprichito de todos los años, ya que si Jake tenía algún defecto grave ese era el estar totalmente enmadrado y supeditado no solo a las ordenes y dictados de su madre, sino también a los de su hermana mayor. Yo siempre decía con sorna que tenía dos suegras. Cada día que pasaba se había vuelto más estúpido con respecto a toda su familia de la cual no se podía decir absolutamente nada, quizás él tuviera razón y lo mío fuera simple envidia porque él tenía la familia unida que yo nunca tuve. Pero el problema es que yo nunca me sentí a gusto en esa familia, nunca conecté con ellos ni en gustos, ni en modo de pensar, en nada, y de una manera o de otra ellos siempre se encargaban de dejármelo bien claro.

Y este año había pasado igual, se había llevado a mi hija dejándome sola sin ninguna consideración por su parte, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía a Alice y ella no iba a permitir que pasara esos dos días en soledad.

Los últimos acordes del villancico sonaron dejando la estancia sumida en el silencio, me levante del sillón donde había estado contemplando el árbol, me puse el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y salí a dar una vuelta por Central Park que en esta época del año estaba precioso lleno de nieve y muñecos, con todos los árboles adornados con motivos navideños y grupos de gente cantando villancicos por todas partes.

Se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacía poco el pasear por allí, me quedaba bastante lejos de casa, pero aun así iba dando un paseo. ¿Por qué? , en mi fuero interno sabía que era porque aun tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo. Era una locura, una tontería, habían pasado muchos años y seguramente ya ni se acordaba de mí, una insignificante chica, pero de ilusión también se vive ¿o no?

Paseaba distraídamente cuando una bola de nieve me golpeo en el pecho.

— Perdón señora, no me he dado cuenta –oía que me decía la voz aterciopelada de un niño que me recordó a aquella que hacia tantos años que no escuchaba pero que se había quedado grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

—Quil, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que…? –esos ojos, esa voz, no podía ser, era imposible, ese cabello, nunca había visto otro de ese color…pero…

—Yo te conozco de algo…

—Papa –oí decir al niño –perdóname no me di cuenta.

No es posible, pensé para mí mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia como aquella primera vez, como nunca consiguió reaccionar con Jacob.

Yo no necesito paseos en trineo en la nieve

No quiero una Navidad que es azul

Recuperar la malla, medias y arcos

''Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú

No necesito cosas caras

No me importa

Lo que yo quiero no se puede encontrar

Debajo del árbol de Navidad

**Edward Pov**

El avión que me devolvería de nuevo a mi hogar, de donde nunca debí salir, llevaba un buen retraso. A mi lado mi hijo Quil iba completamente dormido y menos mal pues el vuelo era lo suficientemente largo como para causar el aburrimiento de cualquiera y mucho más de un niño tan pequeño.

A pesar de que mi madre había insistido para que me quedase con ellos en su casa, había alquilado un apartamento muy cerca de Central Park con la excusa de que así Quil tendría cerca un espacio enorme para poder jugar y correr. Pero era solo una excusa, la verdad es que ese parque me traía el recuerdo más hermoso que nunca pude tener, el de unos ojos chocolates que me miraban con amor, con adoración. Unos ojos tristes y vacios pero aun así hermosos, que reclamaban amor, un amor que daba la impresión que esa muchacha que me había cautivado no conocía. Solo pude disfrutar de ellos una tarde, después desapareció entre la gente y nunca, nunca mas supe mas de ella. No entendía muy bien la razón por la cual se negó a seguir teniendo algún tipo de contacto conmigo pero esos hermosos ojos tan expresivos delataban una tristeza que nunca he vuelto a ver en nadie e inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla y adorarla. Pero el miedo a las represalias de su madre, o eso me pareció entender, impidieron que pudieran conseguir mi objetivo. ¿Sería una de tantas niñas maltratadas por sus padres? , me pregunte en ese momento.

Tiempo después, tras concluir mis estudios en el instituto, viajé a Francia para realizar en la Sorbona la licenciatura de medicina. Allí, había tenido la desgracia de conocer a Tanya y me había dejado enredar por ella hasta el punto de contraer matrimonio. Quizás fue la lejanía de mi familia, la soledad, la necesidad de compartir mi vida con alguien, no lo sé, pero fue el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida. Un error que me ha tenido separado de mi familia a la que adoro durante todo ese tiempo. A estas alturas de la historia no sabía si el niño que dormía a mi lado, era hijo natural mío o de quién, pero me daba igual, Quil era mi niño, mi razón de vivir, daba igual quien fuese su padre biológico porque su padre legal era yo que le había cuidado y educado mientras su madre andaba por ahí de hombre en hombre como la zorra que es en realidad.

Mucho me había costado sin embargo que me concediese el divorcio. ¿Cómo iba la esposa de Edward Cullen, hijo del famoso cirujano Carlisle Cullen y con una inmensa fortuna, admitir un divorcio y quedarse sin ese chollo de vida que llevaba? Al final y tras un largo y doloroso enfrentamiento, sus muchos escarceos amorosos y el dinero de mi familia, habían jugado en mi favor. El juez terminó dándome la razón y, gracias a dios, la custodia de Quil.

Para amenizarnos la última hora de vuelo que nos quedaba, en el altavoz del avión empezó a sonar _All__I__Want__for__Christmas__is__you_, un villancico que concordaba muy bien con mi estado de ánimo. Nunca había podido olvidarme de aquellos ojos chocolate pero últimamente pensaba en ellos más que nunca y secretamente le pedí a Santa Claus un encuentro con ella, verla, aunque solo fuese una vez más.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y un taxi me llevó a mi nuevo apartamento. Mi madre y mi hermana se habían encargado de decorarlo con un gusto exquisito, esta noche tendría que darles las gracias. La habitación de Quil era de cine con su inmensa cama semejando un coche, seguro que eso había sido idea de Emmett. Mi hermano Emmett nunca cambiaría. Por lo visto se había casado con una chica que a su vez era hermana del novio de Alice y formaban un grupo unido al cual pensaba adherirme aunque pienso que me sentiría de non, ya que por desgracia no tenía pareja, cosa que Alice estaba empeñada en solucionar. Este último pensamiento volvió a traerme a la memoria esos ojos color chocolate.

—Quil –le dije a mi hijo una vez terminamos de deshacer las maletas — ¿quieres conocer el parque? A estas alturas del año tendrá nieve, podríamos jugar, hacer bolas…

—Siiiii –me contestó mi niño muy entusiasmado. Era curioso pero desde que no estaba bajo el influjo de su madre, el niño era más feliz, más libre, más niño. No la echaba de menos ni una pizca pero mi preocupación era que la falta de una figura materna se hiciera de notar.

Salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos al parque. Estaba precioso, tal y cómo yo lo recordaba. Los árboles estaban adornados con motivos navideños , un hombre disfrazado de Santa se acercó para regalarle un globo que mi hijo aceptó entusiasmado, todo el conjunto resultaba bonito y acogedor. Por todos los lados había gente cantando villancicos y niños jugando con sus padres. Se respiraba un ambiente realmente navideño y festivo. Empezamos a jugar con la nieve pero de repente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Quil le lanzó un buen bolazo a una mujer que en ese momento se acercaba paseando. Fui hacia ella para pedirle disculpas y…era imposible…esos ojos… Santa Claus me había escuchado.

—Yo te conozco de algo –acerté a decir, mientras oía que mi hijo me pedía perdón.

—No te preocupes cariño –le dijo mi hermosa visión de ojos chocolate que me había dejado petrificado en mi sitio –son cosas que pasan, no tiene mas importancia.

—¿Bella? –dije de pronto

—¿Edward?, ¿eres tú? ¡Dios mío!, no me lo puedo creer.

—Yo…yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, acabo de regresar de Francia…yo…yo estaba pensando en ti.

—¿Pensabas en mí? –preguntó poniéndose colorada como un tomate.

—Puede parecerte mentira pero sí, lo hacía –contesté un poco envarado pero, ¿qué es de tu vida?, ¿podemos ir a algún sitio a tomar algo y charlar?

—Claro pero… ¿no te espera tu mujer en casa? –me preguntó mientras echábamos a andar en busca de un sitio donde sentarnos y charlar

—No, tranquila no estoy casado

—¿y este niño?

—Bueno él es Quil mi hijo—, le dije mientras se lo presentaba formalmente— realmente estoy divorciado, gracias a Dios, mi matrimonio no fue un camino de rosas precisamente.

—Encantada Quil –le dijo al niño dándole un beso que mi hijo devolvió extrañamente entusiasmado. Por culpa de su madre no solía fiarse de ninguna mujer, pero parece que con ella se había establecido una especie de conexión

—Mi matrimonio tampoco funcionó, me divorcié hace un año –escuché que me decía sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

—¿No tienes hijos?

—Una niña preciosa pero su padre se la ha llevado por estas fechas para pasar la navidad con su familia, así que aquí estoy…

—¿estás sola?, ¿vas a pasar las navidades tu sola? –le pregunté mientras veía la forma de que aceptase pasarlas conmigo en la casa de mis padres, seguro que a Esme no le importaría.

—Bueno técnicamente no, una amiga mía me ha invitado a pasarlas con su familia, yo no quería ya que no me gusta estorbar pero…es muy insistente.

Nos sentamos en una cafetería, pedimos unos cafés y un cacao para Quil y pasamos la mayoría de la mañana charlando animadamente de cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegó la hora de comer la invite pues no quería separarme de ella, Bella aceptó encantada daba la impresión de que ella tampoco quería hacerlo, además se llevaba muy bien con mi hijo. Fuimos a un McDonald's a petición de Quil y mientras jugaba en uno de los numerosos juegos que había en este tipo de establecimientos, seguimos hablando y así nos tiramos toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Pedimos de nuevo otra hamburguesa y seguimos con nuestra charla, pero la hora de marchar llegaba inexorablemente.

—Esta vez no pienso irme sin que por lo menos me des tu teléfono, no estoy dispuesto a estar otros diez años sin saber de ti.

—Esta vez no te lo voy a negar, dijo cogiéndome el móvil de la mano y marcando ella misma su número en él, al tiempo que apuntaba su dirección en una servilleta—. Soy una nueva Bella la antigua, cobarde y miedosa quedó en el pasado.

—¿Qué te pasaba?, ¿por qué no quisiste dármelo la ultima vez?

—Es una larga, triste y dura historia, no sé si querrás escucharla.

—Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo. Bella yo…no sé porque pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo, quiero ayudarte yo…

—Ya te la contaré en otro momento en el que esté…más preparada para hacerlo—me dijo mirando su reloj—, pero ahora me tengo que ir se me está haciendo tarde.

—Está bien pero… mañana pasa el día conmigo otra vez, antes de que te vayas a pasar la noche con tu amiga, quedemos aquí otra vez, por favor…le rogué.  
>—Eso está hecho, hasta mañana entonces podemos quedar sobre las 10 y desayunar algo en algún sitio –y se levantó dándome un beso en la mejilla incrementado aquellas mismas cosas que llevaba sintiendo desde que la había encontrado, esas mismas sensaciones que habían despertado en mí aquella vez y que se habían quedado en el olvido, muertas en mi interior. Nunca jamás llegué a sentir con Tanya algo así, esa electricidad, ese deseo. Después de dar un beso a Quil como despedida se alejo de nosotros dejándome totalmente vacío.<p>

Me encamine hacia mi apartamento ilusionado de nuevo y con la esperanza de verla al día siguiente. Cuando logré dormirme después de haber dado mil vueltas en la cama, era ya muy tarde, pero aún así cuando el reloj sonó a las 8 de la mañana me levante con unas energías que hacía tiempo no tenía. Desperté a Quil y cuando le dije que íbamos a volver a ver a Bella otra vez, salió de la cama disparado y dejo que lo vistiera sin una sola protesta, definitivamente esta mujer había llegado como un ángel a nuestras desordenadas vidas. Salimos del apartamento y cuando llegamos al parque observe con satisfacción que Bella ya nos estaba esperando. Pasamos de nuevo juntos todo el día, riendo, charlando, jugando con Quil…pero el momento de separarse llegó otra vez.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a quedar mañana por la tarde, después de comer?— le pedí con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

– De acuerdo pero antes tengo que recoger a mi hija de casa de Jacob, nos llamamos por teléfono para quedar ¿te parece?, pero ahora me tengo que ir, Alice va a pasar a buscarme en unas horas para arreglarme, me temo que voy a ser su barbie durante un buen rato, es una fanática del buen vestir y de vez en cuando me tortura con eso –me dijo resignada.

—De acuerdo, yo te llamo –le dije contento –hasta mañana entonces y Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad para vosotros también, que paséis buena noche –nos dijo dándonos un beso a ambos en la mejilla, beso que me supo a gloria.

Con una sonrisa tonta y feliz pintada en mi cara, me dirigí con mi hijo a mi apartamento. Realmente yo también tendría que arreglarme pues Alice me había dejado muy claro que estuviera en su casa a las nueve y que fuera puntual. Estaba empeñada en presentarme a una amiga que estaba sola ya que llevaba dos años divorciada y su marido se había llevado consigo…un momento Bella estaba divorciada , su marido se había llevado a su hija dejándola sola, me había hablado de una tal Alice, insistente, fanática de la moda que… Dios no podía ser…

**Bella Pov**

—Bueno se puede saber a qué viene esa sonrisa tonta que tienes –me preguntó mi amiga tan perspicaz como siempre.

—¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te he hablado alguna vez?

—¿Ese de ojos verdes y mirada penetrante con el que te encontraste a la edad de 15 años y que no has podido olvidar?

—Si

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Alice lo he vuelto a ver, hoy en Central Park, paseando con su hijo. Al principio me deprimí porque pensé que estaba casado pero no, se ha divorciado hace poco. Ha estado todo este tiempo viviendo en Francia, ha venido a pasar la Navidad con su familia y a establecerse aquí como médico, tiene un hijo que se llama Quil y… ¿Alice que te pasa? –pregunté viendo como a mi amiga estaba paralizada escuchándome.

—No..., nada… —me contestó con esa sonrisa maliciosa que solo significaba que o bien sabía algo que yo no, o que estaba tramando alguna cosa. En cualquier caso y conociendo a mi amiga, empecé a sentirme intranquila.

A eso de las nueve de la noche llegamos a la mansión Cullen, ya había estado allí un par de veces pero nunca dejaría de impresionarme. Esme era decoradora de interiores y había dado a la casa un aire moderno y hogareño, ese si era un verdadero hogar y no lo que yo había tenido. La casa estaba adornada con motivos navideños con un gusto exquisito, el muérdago estaban en todas partes, el árbol era impresionante, los villancicos resonaban en toda la estancia dando al lugar un ambiente navideño e intimo. A diferencia de la familia de Jacob, estirados, prepotentes con aires de nuevos ricos, esta familia era atenta, cariñosa, nadaban en dinero pero no se les notaba, eran humildes, cercanos, me sentía a gusto con ellos, me sentía integrada cosa que nunca conseguí con la familia de Jacob.. Pero estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a sus hermanos y a esa rubia espectacular de la que tanto hablaba Alice, hermana de su novio Jasper al que ya tenía el gusto de conocer.

—Hola Bella bienvenida de nuevo –me saludo Esme tan cariñosa como siempre –ven pasa. Mira este es mi hijo mayor Emmett y esta su esposa Rosalie.

—Mi hermanita me ha hablado mucho de ti –me dijo un muchacho tan grande como una casa que me cogió entre sus brazos dificultándome la respiración.

—Emmett que la vas a asfixiar –dijo una mujer rubia y guapísima a su lado –hola soy Rosalie, Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte –me dijo. Yo la devolví el gesto y en seguida me sentí a gusto con ella, se le notaba que era simpática y encantadora nada que ver con todas esas rubias oxigenadas podridas de dinero que había conocido en la tienda.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? –me saludo Jasper.

— Bella —me dijo Alice dando saltitos—, quiero presentarte mi hermano.

—Edward esta es Bella, Bella está este es mi hermano Edward.

Una figura extremadamente familiar y tremendamente sexy, se dio la vuelta en ese momento y un par de brillante ojos verdes me miraban con emoción mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por culpa de una corriente eléctrica que en ese momento empezó a recorrerlo, era imposible, definitivamente Santa Claus existía y había hecho bien su trabajo.

—Veo que ya os conocéis –dijo Alice con una entonación de triunfo que revelaba sin duda alguna que ella ya lo sabía…

**Edward Pov**

No podía creérmelo aún, bendita suerte la mía. Definitivamente, era la mejor Nochebuena que había tenido en muchos años. Que digo años, desde que me fui a Francia no había disfrutado de unas navidades como estás. Bella era magnifica, delicada, tierna, simpática, dulce, se llevaba a la perfección con mi hijo, era, definitivamente un regalo de Navidad inesperado que se había adelantado y esta vez estaba decidido a conservarla a mi lado. No sabía con exactitud que la había empujado a alejarse de mí aquella vez, negándose a darme su teléfono pero debido a mi profesión y a todo lo que había visto en ella tenía una ligera idea, por cómo se comportaba y hablaba me daba cuenta de que era una mujer maltratada por la vida y por la gente de su entorno familiar y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, a tener con ella toda la paciencia que se requería en estos casos. Quería conservarla en mi vida y no dejarla nunca marchar.

—Porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche en casa Bella –ofreció mi madre –así mañana ya estás aquí y no tendrías que volver.

—Eso sí quédate, anda por favor –pidió mi hermana con su habitual carita de perrito abandonado esa que hacía tiempo que no la veía poner.

—Si quédate por favor –imploré mirándola a esos ojos de color chocolate tan bonitos y que ahora parecían un poco más brillantes. Yo los recordaba tristes, apagados, vacios, ahora ese brillo tan bonito me hacia adorarlos aun más, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esta mujer se fuera otra vez de mi vida.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré –dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, sonrojo que adoré al instante.

Mi hermana se levantó y puso en el reproductor de música un disco de villancicos. Casualmente empezó a sonar el mismo villancico que había escuchado en el avión_,__ "__All__want__for__Christmas__is__you__"__,_ aquel que me había hecho pedirle a Santa Claus un regalo muy especial y que él de forma adelantada me había concedido, alegrando así mi vida y convirtiendo estas navidades en las mas felices de mi existencia.

—¿Bailamos?

—Umm…te advierto que no soy muy buena…suelo pisar a la gente…Jacob decía que…

—Olvídate de Jacob, ahora soy yo tu pareja de baile y si me pisas no me importará, ven.

—Se levantó y me pasó los brazos por el cuello, yo le tome de la cintura, que bien se estaba así…

—Bella –le dije –verás yo…lo estoy pasando contigo muy bien esta noche. No tengo ni idea de porque nos separamos aquella vez sin que me dieras por lo menos un número de teléfono donde localizarte, pero déjame decirte que, a pesar de que me casé con Tanya, nunca pude olvidar esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes, siempre me acordé de ti. Inconscientemente compre un apartamento cerca de Central Park porque esperaba encontrarte, incluso le pedí a Papa Noel como regalo que me dejara volver a verte. Bella…me da la impresión de que has sufrido mucho en esta vida. Déjame ser tu salvador, déjame consolarte, ser tu paño de lágrimas, demostrarte que la vida puede llegar a ser muy bonita si estás al lado de la persona adecuada, cuéntame tus problemas, tus miedos, todo de ti, déjame ayudarte, ser tu amigo, eso de momento y si tu quieres con el tiempo… algo más.

—Edward, había una razón de peso para alejarme de ti en ese momento de mi vida, era joven, tenía miedo, pero esa razón ya no está. Ahora soy más fuerte, más valiente y mejor. La vida me ha dado palos. He caído muchas veces pero he sabido levantarme y he tenido ayuda –me dijo mirando a mi hermana—. Casualmente este mismo villancico estaba sonando en mi casa ayer por la mañana antes de ir al parque. Yo también pensé en ti todos estos años, siempre estuviste en mi mente y mis recuerdos, a pesar de que me case con Jacob, grave error por cierto. Al escuchar este villancico, yo también le pedí a Santa Claus que me dejase volver a verte, pero nunca pensé que iba a encontrarte y tener esta nueva oportunidad que me brinda la vida. Si quiero Edward, quiero que me ayudes, que estés en mi vida, contarte todo si es que eres capaz de soportar mi dolorosa realidad, quiero que seas mi amigo y…algo más si tu quieres porque yo sí que lo quiero y estoy más que dispuesta a intentarlo.

—La cogí entre mis brazos y la apreté más contra mí, aspirando su olor, dejándola notar el problemilla que se estaba poniendo en mi entrepierna haciendo que mis pantalones encogieran por lo menos dos tallas, me fui acercando a ella poco a poco con la sana intención de darla un beso, beso que ella no me negó. Fue corto pero no por eso menos tierno y dulce, mi lengua acarició sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en su templo y ella me lo dio gustosa, nuestras lenguas danzaban a su propio ritmo , mientras el villancico seguía sonando en la habitación.

Tú eres el ángel que corona mi árbol

Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad

Santa Claus no me puede traer lo que necesito

Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú

No necesito cosas caras  
>No me importa<br>Lo que yo quiero no se puede encontrar  
>Debajo del árbol de Navidad<p>

Tú eres el ángel que corona mi árbol  
>Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad<br>Santa Claus no me puede traer lo que necesito  
>Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú<p>

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú  
>Si todo lo que quiero para Navidad es<p>

¿Sería posible que Santa Claus si hubiera podido traerme lo que de verdad necesitaba y que de forma adelantada me estuviera dando mi regalo…?, me preguntaba al tiempo que me separaba de ella rompiendo el beso y con ello la magia del momento.

Toda la familia nos miraba con alegría sobre todo mi madre y mi hermana, sabedoras del infierno que me había hecho pasar Tanya. Y seguramente mi hermana sabría esos detalles de la vida de Bella que me inquietaban, aquello que la habían hecho débil en su día, pero la habían convertido en una mujer fuerte e independiente. Sí definitivamente el destino nos daba una nueva oportunidad.

El resto de la noche y el día siguiente pasaron rápidos. La comida de Navidad fue maravillosa y pasó como todas en la familia Cullen entre risas y bromas, sobre todo las mi hermano Emmet. Fueron momentos alegres y felices. El intercambio de regalos en el árbol fue mágico, yo no tenía nada para ella, todo había pasado de imprevisto, pero pensaba solucionarlo. Definitivamente era la mejor Navidad que había pasado en años.

Después de comer la acompañé a recoger a su hija Claire pues tenía unas enormes ganas de conocerla. Quil y ella conectaron en seguida así que no fuimos de nuevo a Central Park, a ese parque que nos había juntado, separado y vuelto a reunir, un grupo de gente estaba congregado debajo de uno de los árboles cantando_,__ " __All__I__Want__for__Christmas__is__you__"__,_ el villancico que ya se había convertido en nuestro villancico. No quedamos un rato escuchándolo y bailando los cuatro juntos al ritmo de la canción. Después hicimos un enorme muñeco de nieve, que luego destrozamos, nos enzarzamos en una guerra de bolas épica, y por la noche me despedí de ella con un beso y con la promesa de vernos de nuevo al día siguiente y de pasar juntos la noche de fin de año y el día de Año Nuevo. Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor Navidad de toda mi vida .De momento éramos solo amigos, pero con el tiempo…

La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas pues aquí me tenéis con este OS con el que participo en el concurso Sintiendo la Navidad. Espero que os guste y deseadme suerte.<p>

El link para leer los demás Os que se publiquen es el siguiente:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u / 342983 7/Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad

Os animo a visitarlo, leer los otros OS y participar con vuestros votos.

Un beso a todas y Feliz Navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A

Hola chicas ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

Esta N/A es para comunicaros que ya se ha abierto el periodo de votaciones para el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad, concurso al que me presento con este OS.

Las votaciones tendrán lugar desde el día 24 de diciembre al 7 de enero, pero debido a la gran cantidad de OS que se han presentado, éstos se ha dividido en tres grupos, uno de 22 y dos de 21. Estos grupos tendrán cada uno un periodo de cinco días para ser votados por sus favoritos.

A mí me ha tocado en el grupo 3, por lo que si pensáis que me lo merezco podéis pasar a votar por mí desde el día 3 de enero al día 7 del mismo mes.

Del resultado de estas primeras votaciones se cogerán los 20 OS que haya quedado en los 20 primeros lugares y del 7 al 14 de enero se hará una votación final.

Así que en resumen chicas, si creéis que me lo merezco podéis pasar a votar por mi del día 3 al 7 de enero.

De cualquier forma podéis pasaros por la pagina del concurso para leer el resto de los OS porque hay algunos muy buenos.

Y como además sé que me estoy expresando muy mal, ja,ja,ja, en la pagina del concurso os explicarán mucho mejor la mecánica de votaciones.

El link es el siguiente:

http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 /Contest _ Sintiendo _la _ Navidad (recordad que hay que ponerlo sin espacios)

Por si tenéis algún problema iros a mi perfil en donde encontrareis el link de la pagina, no tenéis mas que pinchar y os llevará directamente a ella.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, por vuestros rr y por añadirme a vuetras alertas y favoritos.

Un beso y

FELIZ NAVIDAD.


End file.
